horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaking in Music
Leaking in Music is a situation in the music industry which obviously spoils a lot of upcoming songs or albums if music fans weren't careful. List of notable music leaks # Playboi Carti's music is often leaked online. Some of the most notable songs that were leaked are "Shoota" and "Pissy Pamper/Kid Cudi". # In late March-early April of 2019, two Lil Uzi Vert songs were leaked online, "Money Keep Coming" and "That's a Rack". Uzi himself said on Instagram that "the more leaks, the more you have to wait". The two songs would actually be officially released weeks later with the former song having a changed title, "Sanguine Paradise" # Kendrick Lamar's highly anticipated album To Pimp a Butterfly was released a week early before its official due date on May 23. It was removed after twelve hours of the leak. # Tyler The Creator's music was leaked offline more frequently than people thought. # Originally scheduled to be released on November 16, 2004, Eminem's fifth studio album Encore was released earlier on November 12, 2004, after it was leaked online. # In Genius video, a user named Source uses his powerful computer to crack the artists' password, which made him leak every unreleased song they made. More information on the video. # In late 2014, six songs from Madonna's thirteenth studio album Rebel Heart were leaked despite the album itself not been planned until spring 2015. Even though the songs were unfinished, she chose to release the full versions anyways, saying in a statement, “I would prefer my fans to hear completed versions of some of the songs instead of the incomplete tracks that are circulating.” #* However, this is not the first time she suffered from music leaks. According to Hasitleaked.com, back in 2003, when getting ready to release American Life, Madonna responded to attempted early downloaders by posting a fake version of the album on file sharing sites where all the tracks feature her saying, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” on a loop over and over. Unfortunately, she made music-loving hackers very angry, and shortly thereafter her website was hacked and American Life was posted online with the message, “This is what the fuck I think I’m doing.” # Cardi B’s single Money was supposed to be released on October 25, 2018. However, the single was leaked online, so it was released earlier on October 23, 2018. # 6ix9ine's album "Dummy Boy" was leaked early and before it's release date. # Taylor Swift's album Lover was leaked one day before release date and the tracklist was leaked on August 15, 2019. # Melanie Martinez's highly anticipated sophomore album "K-12" was leaked online on September 1st, 2019. Which was 5 days before it was supposed to be released. Fortunately, all forms of the leaked album were quickly deleted off YouTube and other websites. # Kanye West's unreleased album "Yandhi" was leaked to YouTube revealing many of the tracks on the album and played a part in Kanye delaying and eventually renaming and changing the album to Jesus Is King. # Cypress Hill's latest album "Elephants On Acid" got leaked a day before the album released. # Twenty One Pilots is an odd case: #*Their fourth studio album Blurryface got leaked weeks before the planned release date which made they release the album 2 days before the planned date. However their frontman Tyler Joseph posted a few crypted tweets in his Twitter which led many fans to believe that he didn't care about the leaks and maybe even had something to do with it #*Their song Heathens also got leaked a week before the release date which once again made their label move the release date, , Atlantic Records also filed a subpoena to Reddit in order to find the culprit and source of the link, only to withdraw the request a few days later. The band's silence on the issue and the fact that Atlantic itself acknowledged that the leak could have only come from a small group of people that included the band, their team, and their own executives led many to believe that Tyler and/or Josh could have been directly responsible for the leak. #*Their fifth studio album Trench also got leaked a few days before its official release, both Tyler and Josh made a live on Instagram for a "Q&A" and during the live Tyler was yelling at the audience for "indulging the L word", expressing heightened indignation (in a completly sarcastic way), because so many people listened to the album before him, he also told the fans who listened early to spread the word about the album. Category:Awful Moments in Music History